sodor_high_schoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Camping Can Be Fun
This the ninth episode of Sodor High School Plot After school, the boys was watching the game and the girls except Emily was making shoes and clothes. When Emily told everybody to meet her in her room at 6:30 sharp. They came in her room and Emily suggest they should go camping then Daisy bribe her that they made her new shoes and she take it them she don't have to go. But the boy accept it so they show the girls they know what to do in the wild. Then girl said yes because they want to see the boy do thing for their free will. They ask Mr. Hugo to let them go camping and he said sure but be back at 8:00 in the morning no time later. They went outside to the campsite, Thomas and Spencer was competing to setup the tents while James, Gordon, and Henry enjoying the cool shade of the Elm Trees. When Percy threw acorns at them and jump from Elm Tree to Elm Tree. Rosie was in the cold lake and saw Thomas' reflection and Thomas sat next to her. And Thomas and Rosie was chatting when Emily saw them and Rosie lay her head on Thomas shoulder because she saw Emily's reflection but Thomas didn't. Emily ran through the woods, then Thomas and Rosie walked to the campsite because it was getting dark. Thomas wonder where Emily, Rosie got cross so as Spencer. The other shrugged, then Thomas took a stroll to find Emily. Thomas yelled Emily but no reply until he thought he saw her shadow but it was a squrriel. He ran through the west part of the woods but he didn't know that Spencer and Rosie was following him. Thomas found Emiy sitting under a tree and she crying, Thomas comfort her and ask her why she ran away. Emily said softly Because I saw you with Rosie and I thought you will never hang out with me. But Thomas said he will hang out with her and he doesn't like Rosie. Then he hold out his hand and Emily grabbed his hand and walk back to the campsite. When they heard a loud nosie from the bushes and Thomas ask Emily to use her shoes to scare it off, Emily took off he shoes and gave it to Thomas, Thomas threw the first one a heard a familiar voice then he threw the second shoe then her heard Rosie voice.then Spencer and Rosie came from the bushes. Then Spencer and Rosie spilled the beans then Thomas was really mad he yelled so loud the student at Tidmouth Boarding House can hear them. Spencer and Rosie ran back to the campsite, Thomas picked Emily and ran back to the campsite. The other was already asleep, Emily and Thomas snook out of the tent and stared at the moonlight, then Thomas took out a extra tent from his backpack and he made it up and Emily and Thomas crawled in and fell asleep. The next morning they notice it was 7:57 and they had 3 minutes to pack up and leave. She woke up Thomas and the other guys they had 3 minutes and counting. Everybody was going as fast as they could packing up and they had 1 minutes and counting they saw the house. The pick up more speed by sliding on the grass, they put their bookbags in their locker and ran to homeroom. After school Thomas and Percy was walking back to the house, he told Percy that he slept with Emily. And Percy said You on a role you don't want to get her pregnant, then Percy and Thomas kept that secret for now. Characters *Thomas *Emily *Percy *Gordon *Spencer *Rosie *James *Henry *Daisy *Lady *Edward *Toby *Diesel *Diesel 10 *Splatter *Dodge *Molly *Duck *Oliver *Mavis *Donald & Douglas *Bill & Ben *Sir Topham Hatt *Derek *Mr. Hugo *Hank *Billy *Charlie Location *Campsite *Sodor Lake *Tidmouth Boarding House *Sodor High School *Henry Forest Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Category:Sodor High School